Tarde
by fuckingspecial
Summary: Había estado buscándola por años, pero cuando la encontré... ya era tarde. One-shot inspirado en la cancion "tarde" de Ricardo Arjona. Editado.


_Tarde _

_Justamente ahora, irrumpes en mi vida, con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina.  
Tarde como siempre, nos llega la fortuna_.

Tanya iba aferrada a mi mano, llevábamos 11 meses de novios y ya habíamos acordado que nos casaríamos en 2 meses más, además, ella llevaba a mi hijo en su vientre.

Tenía solo 2 meses de embarazo, pero ese no era el motivo por el cual yo había decidido pedirle que se casara conmigo, el real motivo era porque ya tenía 36 años y ya tenía que "sentar cabeza" como decía mi madre. No era mujeriego, solo que antes de estar con Tanya buscaba al amor de mi vida, sin éxito, aquella con la que había fantaseado tantas veces, a la que había construido en mi cabeza, aquella que nunca encontré

Tanya se acercaba mucho a la mujer con la que había soñado siempre pero no era ella, ya no podía darme el lujo de seguir buscándola si solo era una pérdida de tiempo, algo con lo que ya me había rendido y en aquellos tiempos, Tanya era la mujer con la que podía soñar y tener una familia y eso es lo que haría

¿Sabes Edward?- dijo Tanya interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- he pensado en los nombre que podríamos elegir para el bebe, ¿tú has pensado en alguno?

Emmm… si amor, pero dime los que has pensado tu- dije sonriente

Bueno, si es una niña me gustaría Annie, no preguntes solo me gusta ese nombre y bueno si es un niño, creo que me gustaría que se llamara Edward, como tu

Contuve la respiración, mi hijo, Edward, sentía orgullo, por fin tendría la familia que tanto quise, aunque no fuera completamente mi sueño, se le acercaba mucho. No me malinterpreten, amaba a Tanya como jamás llegue a amar a ninguna otra mujer en mi vida, ella era mi mujer, seria la madre de mis hijos y todo lo que yo pudiera tener, pero no era _ella_

Sé que es estúpido imaginarse a la mujer de tu vida sin tener ningún referente y pensar que la podrías encontrar, pero una vez la soñé y jamás pude sacármela de la cabeza aun cuando sabía que era alguien que quizás no encontraría jamás

Pero cuando me voltee hacia mi prometida, para decirle los nombres que había pensado, _la vi_

Era _ella, e_staba seguro, la mujer de mis sueños, era más baja que Tanya, de piel blanca y suave, cabellos y ojos chocolates que me miraban con la misma intensidad que yo, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si nos perteneciéramos, _como si nos amaramos_

De repente todo desapareció, la calle, la gente, el ruido, mi prometida, mi familia, mi bebe, mi vida, el hombre que la protegía en un abrazo e incluso, _el anillo de matrimonio que llevaba en su mano izquierda_

_Tú ibas con él, yo iba con ella, jugando a ser felices por desesperados, por no aguardar los sueños, por miedo a quedar… solos.  
Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde.  
Maldita sea la hora, que encontré lo que soñé,_

_Tarde._

¿Edward? ¿Amor? ¿Estás bien? – escuchaba y aunque quisiera voltear a ver a mi prometida, no podía, estaba perdido, ausente, casi muerto ahogado en ese mar chocolate que me brindaban los ojos _del amor de mi vida, _así era y no lo podía ocultar- Por dios Edward contéstame

Ahh, ahh… si, si solo…

Oh por dios mira! ¡Mira es Jacob!

Tanya soltó mi mano y salió corriendo a la otra calle, en dirección a aquella mujer que en solo un segundo había puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Camine hacia ella aun sin poder quitar mi vista de sus ojos. Apenas llegue al lado de Tanya ella corto nuestra conexión y de pronto todo apareció, pero lo que más me dolió fue la aparición de _él, _aquel hombre que sostenía su mano y que hablaba animadamente con mi mujer

Cariño mira- dijo esta- el es Jacob Black, un compañero de universidad y un viejo amigo mío, Jacob él es Edward Cullen, mi prometido

Mucho gusto- dijo ofreciendo su mano, yo no dude en tomarla y estrecharla fuertemente, pero sin odio, el no tenía la culpa de que yo o _ella_ hayamos llegado _tarde_

Igualmente- respondí

¿Y ella Jacob?

Ah, ella es mi esposa, Bella

_Bella, Bella, _dios, había soñado con esa mujer tantas veces, tantas noches creándola, pero jamás había sido capaz de llamarla de alguna forma, ningún nombre me parecía lo suficientemente adecuado para tanta perfección, pero _Bella… _Bella era perfecto.

_Mi Bella _le beso la mejilla a mi prometida, quien le dijo algo que la hizo sonreír, iba a repetir la misma acción conmigo, pero algo la detuvo así que solo me ofreció su mano y yo con gusto se la estreche.

No sé si ella sintió lo mismo que yo, pero la electricidad, la calidez, el deseo y el amor que sentí no eran casualidades, de eso estaba seguro.

Un gusto- me dijo después de un rato

Por fin- dije sabiendo que ella me entendería

Llegas _tarde_

Ahí fue cuando desperté de mi fantasía… _llegue tarde_

_Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte, tanto inventarte, tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco, sin encontrarte. Y ahí va uno de tonto; por desesperado, confundiendo amor con compañía. Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja, te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón. Y no tengo nada contra ellos, la rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mí, tarde._

Ni Tanya ni Jacob escucharon nuestra pequeña conversación, ellos estaban sumergidos en sus recuerdos de universidad

Edward ¿podemos ir a ver la ropa del bebe en la tarde?, es que ahora podríamos ir a tomar un café con Jacob y su esposa ¿Qué dices?- iba a contestar pero Jacob me interrumpió

¿Bebe? No me digas que… ¿Estás embarazada Tanya?

Jaja pues si- dijo sonriente- tengo dos meses por eso aun no se nota mucho

La cara de Bella se descompuso, pude sentir que algo se quebraba en su interior pero no supe qué. Tanya y Jacob comenzaron a caminar, supongo que a una cafetería así que, tratando de calmar mi corazón me acerque a _ella_

Entonces…- comencé- ¿Por qué dices que llegue tarde?

Ah… por nada, solo olvídalo

Sabes… creo que esto puede ser muy confuso para nosotros- ella me miro como si le diera justo al clavo- pero… toda mi vida te he estado buscando, solo que ahora…

Ahora tendrás una familia, un bebe, y yo estoy casada, lo lamento Edward, yo también te busque pero hay que aceptarlo, llegamos tarde

Luego apuro su paso y se detuvo al lado de su esposo quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

A este paso ya habíamos llegado a la cafetería, Tanya escogió una mesa de 4, nos sentamos, ella al frente de Jacob y a mi lado, yo al frente de Bella

Ambos seguían animadamente hablando y aunque trataban de incorporarnos a la conversación ni Bella ni yo deseábamos participar, por mi parte disfrutaba mucho mas mirándola, reconociendo cada uno de sus detalles, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada sonrojo cuando me descubría atrapándola con mi discreta observación

Tengo que ir al baño- dijo de repente

Claro amor- le contesto Jacob

Me miro y creo que pude distinguir aquella mirada, _ella quería que la acompañara_

Asentí disimuladamente y ella se alejo espere un rato y fui por el mismo camino que ella, Tanya no pregunto dónde iba, o bien, no se dio cuenta

Cuando iba llegando al baño, pensando en que se suponía que tenía que hacer, Bella salió del baño y quedo a una distancia muy comprometedora de mí

No lo pensé demasiado y la bese, sus labios, podía decir que sus labios eran el cielo, mi cielo personal, ella lo era estaba seguro, nadie nos podía separar nunca, si ella estaba casada y yo comprometido y a la espera de una familia pero nuestro lazo era irrompible como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si nos deseáramos desde siempre, _como si nos amaramos…_

Edward-susurro contra mis labios. Yo no pude ni quería detenerme, así que la empuje dentro del baño entendiendo que su miedo era que alguien pudiera vernos. Allí dentro, la puse contra la pared y seguí besándola como a nadie nunca había besado, con _amor- _No… detente, por favor…

Me separe de ella, tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos, como podía tener tanto poder sobre mí, como podía ser capaz de causarme todas las sensaciones que ahora hacia, no podía con esto, necesitaba que fuera mía, pero no estaba seguro de que ella fuera real, podía ser perfectamente un sueño o tal vez _mi pesadilla_

_Ganas de huir, de no verte ni la sombra, de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla, que nunca apareciste, que nunca has existido._

Estoy haciendo todo mal- dijo ella, cuando me voltee a verla estaba en la misma posición que yo hace unos instantes- esto no debería estar pasando ahora…- me acerque a abrazarla pero ella me separo de inmediato- no- me dijo- no podemos, Edward esto está mal, yo… no debí traerte aquí es mejor que volvamos

Tu… ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?, esta… frustración, este deseo incontrolable hacia ti, este _amor_

Si- fue solo lo que dijo- pero ya te dije, es tarde

No… nunca es tarde

Me acerque a ella, la tome en mis brazos y estampe mis labios a los suyos

_Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo. De acercarme un poco, y amarrarte en un abrazo, de mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenida._

Comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con sus manos, mientras hacía lo mismo en su cintura por debajo de la blusa. El beso se profundizo comenzando el juego entre nuestras lenguas, comenzó a dar mordiscos en mi labio inferior para después bajar hasta mi cuello, lo cual agradecí porque el aire me estaba faltando. No estaba seguro si Tanya y Jacob se habían dado cuenta de que nos estábamos tardando, pero ahora no me importaba… _por fin estaba con ella_

Llevo sus manos a mi pecho y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, cuando acabo con el ultimo le ayude para quitármela, me percate de que llevaba tiempo mirando mi cuerpo y ella se sonrojo, ese sonrojo que la hacía verse mucho más hermosa de lo que era así que la atraje para seguir besándola. Dirigí mis manos a sus piernas y las fui acariciando hasta llegar a su trasera, la levanto sin dificultad aun tomándola por el trasero. Camine hacia el lavabo y la senté allí. La escrute con la mirada para luego preguntar.

Estas segura?- jadee sintiendo miedo, ella fácilmente podía responder que no, que quería parar, pero tenía que preguntárselo, jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera, nunca

Nunca lo he estado tanto.- respondió tomándome por sorpresa, solo pude volver a tomar su rostro y besarla como nunca antes. Acaricie sus piernas, su abdomen, su espalda, rozaba sus pechos por encima de la ropa y cada una de esas caricias le causaba placer a sobremanera.

Las prendas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, cada vez que yo le quitaba alguna prenda lo hacía con tanta lentitud, a ella parecía gustarle pero lo hacía porque quería estar con ella y disfrutar lo mayor posible, sabiendo que quizás no abría otra vez.

Solo quedamos en ropa interior y comencé a besar su cuello bajando por su clavícula, la curva de sus pechos y así baje llevándome conmigo su sostén, repartí besos por su abdomen para luego subir de nuevo y atrapar uno de sus pechos. Comencé a lamer uno de ellos y ella gimió de placer, esto me alentó pues me encargue del otro consiguiendo el mismo efecto. Me tomo por el pelo y me atrajo de vuelta a su boca para comenzar a besarnos otra vez. Con mis manos seguía acariciándola y ella jadeaba en mi boca, fui bajando en mis caricias, hasta que llegue al encaje de sus pantaletas, acaricie en contorno y sin dejar de besarla fui bajándolas, ayudo a mi trabajo aventándolas con las piernas. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda para mí

Nos desprendimos de la ultima prenda que nos separaba y lentamente me fui introduciendo en ella. Pacientemente fui marcando el ritmo de mis embestidas y nuestros jadeos y gemidos se sincronizaron con estas. Todo el placer que sentíamos se reflejaba en nuestras expresiones, nos mirábamos mientras yo seguía haciéndola mía pero podía identificar cierta nostalgia en sus ojos, la misma que debía estar en la mía. El ritmo de mis embestidas se fue intensificando causándonos aun mas placer, enterró sus uñas en mi espalda causando que gruñera de placer, arqueando la espalda, la atraje mas contra mi hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello y gimiendo su nombre.

En mi abdomen bajo sentí que miles de sensaciones se arremolinaban, estaba a punto de llegar y al parecer ella también pues sus gemidos se intensificaron mientras las embestidas iban mas rápido, los jadeos resonaban en las paredes, unas cuantas embestidas mas y llego al orgasmo gritando mi nombre. Yo embestí unas cuentas veces más y también llegue. Clave mi rostro en su cuello con la respiración agitada, me abrazo y me dio pequeños besos en el cuello.

Creo que te amo- me dijo

Yo también a ti _mi Bella_

_Pero llegamos tarde. Te vi y me viste, nos reconocimos en seguida, pero tarde._

Nos vestimos rápidamente y deje que bella saliera primero luego de unos minutos salí yo, Tanya parecía estar buscándome y Bella estaba sonrojada

Edward- dijo mi prometida en cuanto me vio- ¿Dónde estabas?

Tuve una llamada del trabajo, algo importante

Ah bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, no quiero que cierren las tiendas porque el otro día vi una cuna preciosa…

Tanya seguía hablando pero yo de nuevo estaba perdido en los ojos de bella, aquella profundidad, ese brillo cuando me miraba… no, no podía perderla, no habíamos llegado tarde, esto no se podía quedar así

Pero de pronto nuestra conexión se corto cuando ella se volteo a ver a su esposo que la comenzaba a rodear por su brazo, era cierto, ella le pertenecía y yo pronto seria de Tanya, además ella seria la madre de mi hijo, no podía hacerlos sufrir por el error que nosotros cometimos, debimos esperarnos, pero eso no ocurrió y ella tenía razón, _era tarde_

Entonces nos vemos luego- dijo Jacob- no dudes en llamarme Tanya, tal vez podamos comer algún día los cuatro ¿Qué dices?

Nos encantaría Jake estaremos en contacto

Eso es genial

Se despidieron con un abrazo y luego el me dio la mano mientras Tanya besaba a Bella en la mejilla, luego ella se acerco a mí y me beso la mejilla, de paso me tomo la mano dejado un papel en ella y me regalo una mirada comprometedora

Tanya me dio la mano y me arrastro a la salida, cuando estuve a punto de salir me voltee a ver a la mujer de mi vida abrazando a su esposo. Sentí deseo de volver, de sacarla de ahí, de besarla y correr con ella a cualquier otro lugar, un lugar para nosotros solo, uno donde nadie saldría herido si ella y yo estuviéramos juntos. Entendí que éramos el uno para el otro, pero quizás esta no era nuestro momento, no era esta la vida para nosotros, quizás en otro lugar, otra dimensión, cualquier cosa, porque ella y yo no podíamos estar separados por siempre

_Quizás en otras vidas, quizás en otras muertes. Que ganas de rozarte, que ganas de tocarte, de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso, de fugarnos para siempre, sin daños a terceros._

Cuando llegamos a la tienda y Tanya se puso a comprar todo lo que quería para el bebe, lo supe, la quería, la quería mucho y jamás podría hacerle ese daño, lo que había ocurrido entre Bella y yo solo había pasado y jamás pasaría de nuevo, se lo debía a mi novia y a mi hijo… a mi familia

¿Cómo crees que se le vería este amor?

¿Y qué pasa si es niña Tanya? ¿Se le vería lindo el azul?

Ahh… mmm… sí creo que tienes razón, bueno creo que buscare uno blanco, gracias amor- dijo besándome

De nada- dije sonriente

Si, esta era la mejor decisión que podía tomar

Después de una hora Tanya y yo llegamos a nuestra casa, ella se fue a hacer la cena y yo trabajar en la computadora, pero cuando me senté para comenzar recordé la nota que Bella me había dado.

La saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón y la desdoble.

Era una nota, de_ ella,_ 7 palabras de _ella_

"_¿en serio crees que nunca es tarde?"_

No lo sé- le conteste al viento, esperando que algo me diera la respuesta


End file.
